The Pokemon World
by Omega31
Summary: How do you think they created the Pokémon world? Well, you are about to know! Sucky summary, hopefully better story inside. First story, please read and review!
1. Welcome To MADNESS!

**So, this is my first fanfic. And it's a Pokémon fanfic! And it's gonna be long. VERY long. But it'll be awesome! Hopefully, I guess...**

**But what's the fanfic about? The creation of the Pokémon world! **

**The first arc of this story will focus on the pokémon. Yes, all of them! That just makes this fanfic longer...screw that! I'm doing what I want and no one can change that! Then the second arc will get to the regions and other stuff. As I said, this is going to be a LONG fanfic. And it's full of humor. I suck at writing humor stories so this might suck, but you know what? I don't care! **

**But now, enjoy the fanfic! **

**Please read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon (duh)! Please read and review!**

Chapter 1: The Prologue.

The Pokémon world has to start somewhere right?

Well, you are about to know all about the creation of this...beautiful world. Man, I suck at narrating...

"Arcy, when are we going to do something? I'm bored!"

A pink cat flew around the room in boredom.

"For the last time Mew, we are starting tomorrow! Geez, it gets quite boring hearing that after a few hundred times, ever heard of creativity? And don't call me Arcy! My name is Arceus, the alpha pokémon!" A mighty-looking pokémon stood there and watched Mew zoom around the room.

"Well...well." Mew stopped and stared at Arceus.

"What now Mew?" Arceus said with a sigh.

"You are already out of character and this is only the prologue!" Mew said and continued staring at Arceus.

"And we are already breaking the fourth wall. I just finished building that!" Arceus said and began to walk around the room. Geez, that's the first time since his birth he took a step or something like that...

"Shut up author! You have no place in this story!" Arceus shouted to the roof or whatever it was.

"I'm gonna eat an apple...wait, apples don't even exist right now!" Mew said and starting zooming around the room again.

Sigh, this prologue is not getting anywhere...

"Author, if you keep interrupting this prologue I'm gonna turn you into this non-existant apple!" Mew shouted and made a angry face. Which by the way, didn't look angry at all.

"SHUT UP AUTHOR!" Mew and Arceus finally snapped.

I wonder how many times they are gonna go out of character...

A silence filled the room and was soon filled with rage and cries for help.

**And that's the first chapter. Very short chapter, and I mean very short, but hey, it's the prologue! It's allowed to be short. **

**Mew & Arceus: We are not finished with you!**

**Uh...please read and review this story if you want! AHH! RUN! **


	2. Bulbasaur

**Well, hi! It's Omega31 back with a chapter of "The Pokemon World!" Now we start with the creation of the pokemon! Thanks to my one reviewer and thank you for 2 followers. That's really awesome! Well, not really but it's at least someone who likes the fanfic. Well, enjoy the chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon! (duh)**

Chapter 1: Bulbasaur

"So, what's gonna be our first pokemon? A lizard, a apple or an tree? I want lizard!" Mew asked, always zooming around.

"No, it's gonna be a Grass pokemon." Arceus said in a order-like voice.

"What's a Grass pokemon?" Mew cocked her head in confusion.

"A pokemon type. Before you ask, types are something that I came up with this morning while you were busy creating food.

"Oh, I see. Wait, is it gonna be grass monster, a plant dragon, a apple tree, a green donkey, piranha plant, a plant that spits fire or a dinosaur? Mew asked in a hyperactive voice.

"Yes, it's gonna be a dinosaur that doesn't even look like a dinosaur! It's gonna have a bulb. And I got a name for it." Arceus responded.

"What? Like this, perhaps? Bulb-Dino-Named-By-Out-Of-Character-Arceus." Mew said to the OOC (Out Of Character) Arceus.

"No, it's gonna be called Bulbasaur." Arceus ordered.

"Okay, let's create it! On one, two, three! HERE WE GO! POINTLESS FLASHY CREATION OF A POKEMON BEGINS NOW!" Mew screamed at the top of her lungs.

A bright flash blinded the two.

When the light vanished a weird dinosaur-ish thing with a bulb wandered around, confused.

"Okay, for a second there I thought it wouldn't work. But it worked so good job, Mew!" Arceus said and praised her for her good work.

"Bulba?" The tiny thing were wondering where it was.

"Aw, Little Bulby is so cute!" Mew exclaimed.

"Great now she starts with new nicknames." Arceus sighed.

"Okay, now we need a evolution to this thing." Mew said, done with her playing with the Bulbasaur.

Arceus blinked.

"Excuse me, Mew. What on earth is evolution?" Arceus asked in confusion.

"You'll see what I mean by evolution. It's something that I made last night. But I won't tell you now." Mew responded with a hiding-something-right-now-won't-tell-you kind of voice.

"Why?" Arceus was still confused.

"Because that'll be spoilers, you'll have to wait until next time and by that I mean next chapter!" Mew responded, breaking the fourth wall in the process.

**Well, that's another chapter! A bit rushed but it works. **

**Poor Bulbasaur :( He didn't get very much attention. **

**Well, that's it for today. See ya later...wait, what did I say? I meant:**

**Smell ya later! Heh, gotta love Blue when he says that line. **

**Well, I'm off! **

**Please read and review!**


	3. Eevee & Jolteon

**So, I'm back with a chapter! Well, thanks to my only reviewer Mudkipster, I noticed that creating Bulbasaur doesn't make sense at all! I mean, there is nothing in the world! How can a BULBASAUR be created in the world then?! Well, now I'm not going in pokedex order anymore. And by that, I'm now taking suggestions for pokemon. Now for this chapter's pokemon...Eevee!**

**Yes, you know it! The evolution pokemon! It fits! And if this is not correct, please tell me in the review section.**

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait! So, here you go! This is chapter two, starting now!**

**Please read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon!**

"Mew, what's evolution?" Arceus was still confused.

"Okay, I'll do it. That's only the seventh time you have asked that! And it's been thirty seconds since I first told you about evolution, Mr. OOC." Mew said with a bored expression. (don't know if I spelled that right)

"You still haven't told me what evolution is." Arceus said and was still confused, man, that's getting boring so fast...

"AUTHOR! You have no place in this story! We told you in the first chapter! Now get out of here before I...wait I don't have any moves! Creating moves...created moves! MEGA PUNCH!

I'm flying! I'm flying! Woohoo! Always wanted to do that!

"Anyway, evolution is when you reach a certain level or use an nonexistant item or meet certain requirements and more, the pokemon changes shape and becomes a bigger pokemon and they also become stronger! That's about the best explaination I can tell you." Mew said proud of her little creation.

"That's certainly interesting. Care to show off a pokemon that has a evolution?" Arceus asked in a impressed tone.

"Okay, here you go! Eevee, come!

"Vee? Eev!" A brown fox pokemon jumped out of a portal that appeared out of nowhere.

"Okay, let's use this thunder stone, which I will tell you about later, on Eevee here." Arceus watched with very interested eyes.

BOOM!

"Um, that wasn't supposed to happen! I guess I made a mistake when I made this item or something, 'cause I don't know what just happened!"

"Hey, what's that yellow pokemon?" Arceus asked, looking at the new pokemon that had replaced the old one.

"Oh, it's so beautiful! This is a electric type which means that I need to call it a water-related name. Um, what should it be? Oh, I know! Jolteon! That sounds awesome!

"You know what? I actually agree. That name sounds pretty cool." Arceus agreed and walked forward to take a closer look, yes, Arceus is blind.

"Author..." Mew & Arceus looked at me with angry eyes.

Welp. Gotta remember not to interrupt the story anymore.

"Jolt? EOOON!" Jolteon shot out a a huge thunderbolt which struck Mew.

"AHH! Wait, it actually attacked! AWW YEAH! My moves actually work with other pokemon! SO HAPPY!" Mew said and started spinning around and around.

"Um, good for you then, Mew." Arceus said and watched the oh so hyperactive pink cat.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell her about candy. I just keep it to myself." Arceus said in a quiet tone so Mew wouldn't hear what he was saying.

Then he realized something and interrupted Mew's happy dance.

"Hey, Mew! I forget to ask you this earlier, but what's a level?" Arceus asked, cocking his head in confusion.

The room became silent for a moment but then a pink cat started to rage and breaked the silence...IN A AWESOME WAY!

Mew finally calmed down after five minutes.

"Okay, wait a hundred chapters or so, and then you'll know." Mew answered.

"Um, okay, I guess." Arceus looked at Mew for a few seconds and then he became sleepy and started to sleep.

"Hey, that's not fair! I didn't create that!" Mew said in a jealous tone.

Oh, for the love of god, another rage moment?!

And I think you know what happened next.

**Longest chapter yet! This actually became a double chapter! I covered both Eevee AND Jolteon in this chapter. That makes this story a little bit shorter but don't be afraid! The story won't go over 300 chapters! I will make sure that doesn't happen! **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**See ya later! **

**What? Did you think I was going to say "Smell you later!" Well, not this chapter. But it WILL be in a later chapter hopefully. (or hopefully not)**


	4. Dratini

**I'M BACK! WITH THE NEW CHAPTER! ...sorry for the caps lock -.-**

**Anyway, this is chapter three of "The Pokemon World"!**

**Isn't that awesome! So, which pokemon are we going to create this chapter? Is it a double chapter? No, it's not a double chapter. This chapter's pokemon is going to be...**

**Dratini! This is actually one of my favorites. I wanted to do Rayquaza this chapter but I simply couldn't resist not to do Dratini this chapter. Anyway, please read and review and leave some suggestions for pokemon! I'm accepting everything! Yes, even gen 6 pokemon?**

**Hmm, that just gave me an idea...but that's for a later chapter.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the long wait! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Mothim wouldn't exist!**

"So, you earn exp. Exp means experience. If you get enough exp your pokemon will level up and as I said earlier, may even evolve! And that's what a level is. Are you still not satisfied? Well, that's the best explaination I'm giving you. As punishment for asking 44 times, I'm making you a normal type!

"Aw, I wanted to be a fairy type." Arceus complained.

"Take these stupid plates I just made then! And by the way, you don't even look like a fairy so why even bother?" Mew asked with a angry tone.

"I...have no comment on that..." Arceus became silent.

"Much better." Mew started to fly around the room, starting to get bored.

"Well, we could create a new pokemon..." Arceus didn't have time to finish his answer before Mew became hyper and started to zoom around the room.

"So, this new pokemon is a dragon type and it's name is Dratini. It's gonna be a serpent-ish pokemon that is blue and white." Arceus said, making Mew even happier.

"OH MY GOSH! That is such a good idea for a pokemon!" Mew shouted.

"Don't interrupt me now, Mew...I'm now creating this new pokemon...all right...here we go! BAM! Dratini created!" Arceus shouted, scaring Mew in the process.

"Tini? Dra?" A small blue head popped up and looked at the two god pokemon in confusion.

"Oh my gosh! It's so cute! " Mew let out a "aww" and started to pet the small serpent-ish dragon.

"Well, just wait until you see it's evolutions..." Arceus sighed.

He was tired. Really, really tired.

Mew flew up to him.

"Are you already tired? Man, we can't end this chapter already! It's barely 400 words! That's just too little!" Mew complained.

"Try me, Mew. I _dare _you." Arceus glared at Mew with a scary look that said "If you annoy me again, I am GOING TO HURT YOU!"

"Please don't hurt me!" Mew pretended to be scared.

"I am not going to hurt you. Just playing around with you!" Arceus answered.

"Oh, you like to play with me! Let's play with Dratini!" Mew said excitely.

"That...isn't what I meant..." Arceus said, taking a few steps back.

"Okay! That's perfectly fine for me! I'll be back in a small moment! I need to create something!" Mew flew out of the room.

"Phew! Finally! It was getting really annoying!" Arceus let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly the room was filled with an ear-shattering noise.

"HI ARCY! Do you like my creation!

"No, I don't! What is this?! What is this madness?! WHAT IS THIS PAINFUL NOISE!" Arceus screamed.

"It's my new creation! It's called music! And this type of music is called dubstep! I can't wait to show you all other types of music!" Mew answered happily as she danced to the music.

Arceus looked at Mew for a few seconds and fainted.

"Huh? He doesn't like music? What a weirdo!" Mew commented.

"Oh, well. I just listen to the awesome music by myself. And she began dancing again.

And that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it!

**I'm still awaiting suggestions, so if you have any, please tell me in a review or in a PM! Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. Well, I got nothing more to say, so I'm out. **

**See ya later!**


	5. Chandelure & Special Chapter 1

**I'm back from the dead with a new chapter of "The Pokemon World"! Man, it's been ages since I last updated this story! Well, I've been busy playing Pokemon Y and I gotta say: Best Pokemon game since Platinum! But let's forget about that and let's find out what pokemon we're creating this time. Since Halloween was last night, let's create my second favorite pokemon ever: Chandelure.**

**Well, I was originally going to create Groudon and have a funny chapter with Mew creating beer and making Groudon drunk but I thought that would be too weird. **

**But enough talk, let's start this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon.**

"I gotta say that this "candy" tastes awesome." Arceus ate a candy and threw it on a huge pile of eaten candy.

"Thanks! I added a little side effect to the candy." Mew started to grin.

"What?! Did I eat something bad?!" Arceus started to panic.

"No, silly! You just will get hyper for like five seconds. Five seconds of being hyper for every caramel you eat. Seeing as you've eaten 326 caramels, that makes you hyper for 1630 seconds." Mew laughed.

"AHH! Idon'twanttogethyperohnoIamhyperIcan'thearwhatI'ms ayingpleasecurenowMew!" Arceus ran around the room at hyper speed.

"All right let's cure ya. Hammer arm!" Mew's arm became huge and with a huge whack to the face Arceus snapped out of the hyper-ness.

"Thank...you...Mew." Arceus rolled around in pain.

"Always works." Mew said proudly.

"Okay, let's get to the topic of this story; creating pokemon!" Arceus said, standing up.

Arceus created a huge flash which blinded the two.

Suddenly the room turned into a grand room which looked amazing.

"WOW! AWESOME!" Mew exclaimed.

"Glad you liked it." Arceus also liked it. He then looked in the corner of the room.

There sat Jolteon, Bulbasaur and Dratini and talked about random things.

"Looks like they're having a good time. Anyway, here we go!"

FLASH!

"Lure!" A chandelier appeared, wait a sec, it has eyes and a mouth too! And the flames are purple!

"This pokemon is called Chandelure. It's a Ghost/Fire type." Arceus explained.

"Wow, it looks strong." Mew pointed out.

"It is. Mess with it and you will get hurt." Arceus answered.

"Let's end the chapter here! I believe the author has something awesome planned." Mew said.

"WHAT?! ALREADY?! ...well, okay..." Arceus said, disappointed about the chapter ending so soon.

**So, that's it for this chapter. You're probably thinking, ****th****at th****is chapter is ****too**** short, but see, I got a little special chapter here for you. It takes place long after all the pokemon and areas have been created. So, what is it? You'll see in a second! It's not that long, but I hope you enjoy it. Okay, start the special chapter!**

_**SPECIAL CHAPTER: A MT. SILVER PARTY GONE WRONG. **_

"Hey, give mi anuterr birr." Groudon was...drunk.

"No, you already drank all fifty bottles by yourself. You ain't getting anymore of these." Latios said, looking at a pile of empty beer bottles.

"This party is awesome!" Mew said, floating around the cave.

"Meh, if u cant get mi anuterr birr me go svim in watur." Groudon said, walking towards the pool of water.

"Wait! You're a ground type! You can't go swimming! WAAAIT!"

Latios tried to stop him but too late. Groudon went into the water and fainted instantly.

"Oh, well. I will wake him up after the party's over." Latios said, flying over to Rayquaza to chat.

"You see, "Mother-Fokker"! As in the German fighter plane! Get it?" Raikou laughed at his own pun.

"Haha. Very funny." Giratina said, not interested in Raikou's bad puns.

"I knew you like the pun!" Raikou fell over laughing.

"Note the sarcasm." Giratina said and flew over to Darkrai.

So far, the party looks like it's all going according to plan.

Well, maybe misjudged that one.

So, Groudon was drunk and fainted when he tried to go swimming. Raikou bores Giratina with his bad puns.

Darkrai hates Jirachi and wants to give her a never-ending nightmare so bad. But wait, there's more.

At midnight, a group of emo Pikachu dropped in and started their funky music. Kyogre made water rain from the ceiling, making all fire-legendaries faint.

"Well, looks like this party was a huge failure." Arceus sighed. This was _bad_!

"I know, Arcy but try and get the most out of it. It's still five hours until the party's over, you know. Latias said, flying over to her brother and Rayquaza who was asleep.

"Oh dear." Arceus said and fainted.

Meanwhile in Cerulean Cave (did I spell that right?)

Mewtwo was watching everything through a tv enjoying every fail the other legendaries did.

"I knew it was a good idea to stay home. Hey, hurry up with the popcorn already!"

**O_o That turned out longer than I thought! Anyway I hope you liked the normal chapter and the special chapter. Please read and review!**

**I need suggestions for which pokemon to create next! **

**Well, that's it!**

**See ya later!**


End file.
